1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to power supplies and more particularly relates to power supply disposition and cooling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as computers, servers, and the like employ power supplies to supply power to motherboards, peripheral devices, and fans. The placement of the power supply within the chassis of the electronic device is often restricted by the available size of the chassis and the dimensions of other devices that must be included within the chassis.
Power supplies typically generate significant heat. This heat must be removed from the power supply to function properly. Unfortunately, electronic device chassis with constricted device placement often prevent adequate airflow to the power supply in order to properly cool the power supply.